Un heureux hasard
by Yuuria
Summary: Quand une rencontre hasardeuse produit un retour dans le passé. OS YAOI !


**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Ichigo/Ishida

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé : **Quand une rencontre hasardeuse produit un retour dans le passé.

**Note : **Au départ j'avais pensé en faire un Grimm/Ichi et je l'avais nommé « Quand on perd, on assume. ». Mais finalement, cette autre idée m'a plus attiré, donc voilà ce que ça donne.

Le passage en italique est un flash back. Plus un petit bonus à la fin ^^

**Enjoy ! :P**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ichigo était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait perdu un pari, et pas n'importe lequel. Un pari avec Grimmjow Jaggearjack. Celui-ci se résumait à faire tomber un total de 20 personnes sous son charme en premier. Il avait presque réussi à finir d'emballer sa vingtième personne, en présence de son parieur quand le téléphone de celui-ci sonna et lui apporta la réponse positive de sa dernière conquête, soit la vingtième. A ce moment-là, à la vue de la tête de son ami, Ichigo avait comprit qu'il avait perdu.

Il était sur la route de l'appartement de son futur tortionnaire quand il tomba sur une personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

- Ishida ?

Le dit Ishida se retourna lentement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu cette voix ?

- Ich… Kurosaki ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, je ne savais pas que tu étais à Tokyo. Tu ne devais pas rester à Karakura pour reprendre l'hôpital de ton père ?

- Euh…Eh ben…Je….

Ishida se maudit intérieurement de bafouiller comme un enfant de moins de 2 ans. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit gêné ?

Ichigo, lui, se demandait si son ami et accessoirement, ex-petit-ami, n'était pas souffrant. Ce n'était son genre d'hésiter, bien qu'il comprenait un peu sa réaction. Depuis combien d'année avait-il quitté Karakura maintenant ? Cinq ou six ans ? D'ailleurs, c'est le jour de son départ qu'il avait quitté l'homme en face de lui. Même si ils l'avaient tout les deux souhaité. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas pour une relation à distance. Mais Ichigo l'avait compris, Ishida n'avait pas encore vraiment tiré un trait sur leur histoire comme lui. Quoique lui aussi en doutait. Rayer de sa vie un homme avec lequel on a eu une relation de trois ans, ce n'était pas banal.

Il releva les yeux et vit que son vis-à-vis avait repris un air digne qui le caractérisait :

- Hem hem, excuse-moi. Je ne suis ici que pour deux semaines tout au plus. Certains de nos fournisseurs sont installés sur Tokyo alors je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de te revoir.

Ichigo sourit à la petite teinte rosée qui apparut sur les joues de l'homme devant lui à la déclaration de cette dernière phrase. Il lança avec amusement :

- Raah, toujours aussi bosseur monsieur le-premier-de-la-classe ! Fais attention tu vas attraper des rides et gâcher ta jeunesse.

- Kurosaki ! S'énerva le brun.

- Et toujours aussi facilement vexé. Sinon, ça te dit un café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit café appelé : « le bon toutou ».

- C'est quoi ce nom sérieux, pourquoi toutou ? T'aurais une explication à ça ? Depuis six ans, je passe tout les jours devant et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi.

- … Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à moi ?

- Ben je sais pas, avec ton intelligence t'aurais peut-être une solution.

Le lunetteux soupira :

- Tu n'as pas changé non plus. Toujours à faire de l'ironie ou des sous-entendus.

- Hey ! C'est ma façon d'être. Enfin en dehors du bureau autrement je suis mort avec mon patron. Fit Ichigo en se grattant le menton.

Il avait une image de son patron flottant devant ses yeux, Byakuya Kuchiki, un glaçon au premier sens du terme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire une seule fois depuis qu'il travaillait dans sa boîte. Son image s'envola quand Ishida lui posa une question :

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? A voir tu n'es pas sans-emploi.

- Non, non, tu me prends pour qui, j'ai fait des études tu sais, c'est pas pour rien ! Je bosses dans une boîte de mannequinat.

- Tu es mannequin ? Fit Ishida interloqué.

- Non, bien que monsieur glaçon me l'ai proposé j'ai refusé. Je suis polyvalent dans la boîte. Recruteur, styliste, photographe et manager. En clair, si je me trouve un mannequin, je m'occupe de lui du tout au tout.

- Ah je vois.

Les deux amis étaient assis à une table au fond du café. Le brun avait devant lui, un café et le roux, une bière. Un silence confortable s'était installer entre eux. Chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre.

_Comme avant_ pensa Ichigo

Pourtant, le silence fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable du roux. Celui-ci décrocha de façon désinvolte :

- yO' ! Kurosaki Ichigo

- T'es où ?

- Dans un café. Répondit-il en reconnaissant la voix

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais soif.

- Tu pouvais boire chez moi.

- J'le sais.

- Ben alors, t'es con ou tu l'fais exprès ?

- Attends deux secondes.

Il releva les yeux vers Ishida qui semblait nagé en pleine incompréhension.

- Désolé, j'vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Voilà.

- C'est à qui qu'tu parlais ?

- A un ami.

- Un « ami » hein. Et tu préfères squatter avec un « ami » plutôt que venir chez moi.

- Tu vas pas commencé à faire ton jaloux Grimmjow. J'te jure t'es exaspérant.

Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le ton de Grimmjow quand il prononçait le mot « ami ». Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Uryuu. Il remarqua que sans le vouloir, il reprenait ses vieilles habitudes de petit ami. Il soupira et finalement, puisque le silence semblait être de mise du côté du bleuté il dit :

- Bon, t'énerves pas, j'arrive, laisse-moi juste le temps de saluer mon pote.

- T'as intérêt à grouiller ton cul et attends-toi à en chier.

- Ouais, ouais.

Il raccrocha et entra de nouveau dans le café. Il vit qu'Ishida était lui-même au téléphone. En s'approchant, il reconnut la voix du père de celui-ci et décida d'attendre la fin de la conversation puisque c'était professionnel.

- Oui c'est tout. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec les autres. Ils n'étaient pas libres aujourd'hui.

- …

- Mais oui arrête de me prendre pour un incapable.

- …

-Oui c'est ça, au revoir !

Ishida raccrocha et releva la tête pour croiser un regard ambre amusé.

- Eh ben, ça a pas changé entre toi et ton père. Toujours à vous prendre la tête.

- Comme tu l'as entendu en effet. Et toi ? Ton coup de fil ?

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. S'cuses moi mais j'dois y aller. On m'attend.

- Je vois, boulot ?

- On peut dire ça.

- On peut se revoir dans les prochains jours ?

Ichigo était déjà debout, veste enfilée, quand le brun avait posé cette question. Il se mordit la lèvre intérieure et répondit :

- Non. Désolé, je pars en voyage ce soir. Mon mannequin a été demandé pour des photos à New-York.

- Je vois, dommage. Et bien au revoir Ichigo.

- Tu m'appelles toujours par mon prénom lors des au revoir ? demanda ironiquement le roux. Puis il soupira et dit : Au revoir Uryuu.

Le roux ayant quitté les lieux, le brun murmura à lui-même, un sourire triste sur le visage :

- Tu fais pareil, je te signale.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ichigo était arrivé devant l'hôtel dans lequel logé Grimmjow la durée de son boulot au Japon. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le bleuté, surtout après avoir croisé Ishida. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir. Il se dirigea donc vers la réception, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il les retira devant elle et celle-ci surprise s'exclama assez bruyamment :

- Mais vous êtes…Kurosaki-sama de la boîte de mannequinat Bankai !

Il soupira, voilà, il était le centre de mire de toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il sourit et fit signe à la réceptionniste de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il demanda ensuite :

- Pourrais-je savoir le numéro de la suite de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

- Bien sur, c'est la 123.

- Merci.

- Dois-je le prévenir ?

- Non, il m'attend.

- Bien.

Le roux allait prendre l'escalier comme à son habitude, quand il vit que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il prit appuie sur l'une des parois et pensa à sa rencontre de plus tôt. Avait-il, oui ou non, encore des sentiments pour Uryuu ? Il avait ressenti un certain trouble en le revoyant, mais qui n'en aurait pas ressenti un ? Il soupira et pencha pour le non. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait tiré un trait sur sa vie à Karakura. Pas qu'elle a été déplaisante, mais pour résister à la tentation d'y retourner. Et pourtant…

Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent et il sortit de l'engin, une détermination nouvelle sur son visage. Puis il marcha en direction de la suite 123, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par Grimmjow. Et ceci, même s'il avait perdu le pari. A peine avait-il toqué à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur le bleuté.

- Enfin, t'es vraiment lent.

- La ferme, j'ai une vie privée.

- Ouais mais t'avais rendez-vous avec moi. Donc maintenant tu me suis, on sort.

Le roux fut surpris. Connaissant l'autre, il aurait plutôt songé à une punition dans la suite et non pas en dehors de l'hôtel. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Tokyo en direction d'un coin qu'Ichigo connaissait très bien, mais n'en pipa mot à son compagnon.

Grimmjow de son côté était content, même heureux. Il pouvait enfin entrainer son coach dans ce genre de lieu pour une raison valable. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il l'occasion de l'humilier ou tout simplement le gêner ? Ils s'étaient connus il y a un an, et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire flancher son chaperon. Même les situations les plus complexes ne semblaient pas venir à bout de la perfection du roux. Aucune bourde en un an. A chacune de leur engueulade, le roux avait le dernier mot. Il réussissait à chaque fois à dompter Grimmjow Jaggerjack connu pour mener la vie dure à son employeur. Il soupira et étira un micro-sourire. Ce soir, il allait enfin lui fermer le clapet.

Arrivés dans une rue de banlieue, le bleuté tourna légèrement la tête pour surveiller les réactions de son coach. Aucune. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ils arrivaient dans l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de la ville. Mais pas celui des prostituées féminines, non, celui des prostitués masculins. Autrement dit, un quartier de gay. C'était la dernière chose que Grimmjow avait trouvé pour faire flancher l'autre. Le connaissant hétérosexuel, il devrait commencer à être dégouter, gêner ou pire l'un de ces hommes viendraient le prendre là devant ses yeux et le roux se sentirait humilier. Un rictus malveillant se forma sur ses lèvres. Mais au plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du quartier, plus il devenait confus. Aucune réaction. Des hommes embrassaient des hommes. D'autres se pelotaient suggestivement. Mais rien. Le roux ne semblait pas du tout impressionné, ni ébranlé. Ses lunettes de soleil toujours plantées sur son visage, les traits détendus, aucune crispation. Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté explosa :

- Oï ! T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois pas où on est ?

- Si et alors ?

Le sang froid de son interlocuteur le figea.

- Ben… Tu devrais pas être dégouter ?

- Parce que je suis entouré de gay ?

- …

- Tu te trompe sur mon compte Grimm'. Si c'était ça ton plan ce soir, on rentre. On a un avion à prendre je te rappelle.

Grimmjow explosa :

- Mais putain ! Faut faire quoi pour te faire flancher !

Le roux étira un sourire ironique et se pencha vers l'oreille de son vis-à-vis pour lui susurrer :

- Tu n'y arriveras pas chaton, tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça. Et sache qu'une seule personne a réussi à me voir sous un mauvais jour.

Ichigo s'éloigna, laissant Grimmjow planter en plein milieu de la rue. Quelques prostitués s'approchèrent de lui dans l'espoir de tirer parti d'un si bel étalon, mais une voix froide les stoppa net dans leur élan.

- Vous faîtes un pas de plus vers lui, je vous bute ok ?

Le bleuté fut surpris par la voix de son coach. C'était rare, enfin pas tant que ça. Dès qu'un client voulait abuser de lui, le roux l'envoyait boulé et personne ne l'approchait plus avec des intentions malveillantes. Après tout, Ichigo Kurosaki était connu dans le milieu. En à peine un an, il avait réussi à acquérir la confiance du très célèbre Byakuya Kuchiki et celui-ci lui laissait carte blanche pour trouver et s'occuper de nouveaux modèles. Et encore plus depuis un an, il avait réussi à obtenir les services de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un beau palmarès pour un homme aussi jeune. Surtout que lui-même aurait pu faire une carrière de mannequin international et certains pensent même qu'il serait plus apprécier que la plupart des mannequins sur le marché. Le numéro 1 mondial.

Il se reprit en constatant que l'autre ne l'avait pas attendu. Il rentra donc seul à l'hôtel.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ichigo était presque de retour à l'hôtel lorsqu'il entendit des sons de lutte provenant d'une ruelle. Curieux de nature, et surtout le fait que l'on trouve souvent de jeunes recrues dans des cas comme celui-là, il s'engouffra dans l'allée sombre. Quand il vit la petite bande de délinquants s'acharner sur une silhouette plus frêle à terre, il ne trouva personne de potable pour son métier. Il soupira, pas le choix, il toussota, faisant réagir les adolescents à sa présence. L'un d'eux se précipita sur lui, il le fit passer par au-dessus de sa tête. Un autre qui lui se prit un bras dans le visage. Le troisième reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre et le dernier eut le droit à une prise de judo. Ichigo s'approcha lentement du corps recroquevillé plus loin, espérant que le jeune homme ne soit pas trop douloureusement atteint. Il se figea en reconnaissant l'individu et se précipita à ses côtés.

- Ishida ! Oï Ishida.

L'autre ouvrit péniblement les yeux et murmura en plantant se yeux dans les ambres au dessus :

- I…chi…go…

Mais il ne résista pas longtemps et tomba inconscient. Le roux sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et également un liquide poisseux dans ses mains. En tournant légèrement le corps il aperçut une entaille, surement créé par un couteau, dans le flanc de son ami. Il prit rapidement le pouls de l'autre et se sentit soulagé en le sentant battre normalement. Quoiqu'il descendait petit à petit. Il souleva le corps très délicatement et se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Arrivé sur place, le personnel des urgences prit directement en charge Ishida, l'état de celui-ci s'étant aggravé au cours de la route. Ichigo se laissa tomber dans l'un des sièges du couloir et se prit la tête dans la main essayant en vain de taire les battements affolés de son cœur. Il prit son téléphone et appela l'agence, une voix trainante très connue le réceptionna :

- Agence de mannequinat Ban…

- Byakuya ! Pas besoin du spicht.

- Kurosaki, que puis-je pour vous ? Et c'est Kuchiki-san pour vous.

- Byakuya restera Byakuya. Bref, Grimmjow doit partir pour New-York ce soir

- Je sais.

- Raah laisse-moi finir. J't'appelle pour dire que j'pourrais pas y aller avec lui, tu peux envoyer quelqu'un ?

- Quelles sont vos raisons ?

- Je viens de retrouver un ami en piteux état dans la rue. Il est actuellement au bloc et…

Les larmes commençaient à couler doucement sur les joues du jeune homme. Il retint un sanglot in extremis et continua :

- Et je voudrais rester à ses côtés.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais surement envoyer Renji, il n'a rien à faire. Je vous donne un mois de congés Kurosaki.

- Un mois ? Une semaine me suffit.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris de vacances Kurosaki ?

- Euuh…

- Vous n'en avez jamais pris. Donc reposez-vous et veillez sur votre ami.

- Thank you Bya.

- Kuchiki-san !

- Haï haï.

Ichigo raccrocha surpris par le comportement de son patron. Kuchiki Byakuya sympa ? C'était louche. Les perles salées dégoulinant sur ses joues le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Uryuu…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et les larmes recommencèrent à couler en continu. Il se souvenait de tout leurs moments ensemble. Joie, tristesse, colère, jalousie, tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressentit. Puis le souvenir le plus cher à son cœur.

_Ichigo était assis sur le lit de son compagnon en train de lire un magasine._

_- Oï Uryuu, ça te dit un voyage ?_

_Le brun releva la tête de sa couture :_

_- Un voyage ?_

_Le roux se déplaça et enlaça son petit-ami par derrière. Susurrant à son oreille :_

_- Ouais, un voyage à nous, rien que tout les deux. Ensemble. Je prends ma moto et on part tout de suite. Sans avertir personne. Sans destination. Juste rouler et s'arrêter que lorsque l'on en a envie. _

_- Tu es fou._

_- Je sais et tu le sais. _

_- Tes chevilles enflent ?_

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. _

_Le brun frissonna au souffle très très proche de son oreille. Encore plus lorsque que des dents grignotèrent son lobe d'oreille._

_- Ichi…_

_- Hmmm ?_

_- Raaah, d'accord, allons-y._

_Les deux se levèrent et descendirent discrètement pour ne pas alerter le père du brun. Ils prirent la moto et partirent à travers les rues de leur ville natale pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Ishida serrait fort le corps devant lui et plaça sa tête entre les deux omoplates de la large carrure de son amant. Laissant la route défilée, toujours tout droit. Ichigo déclara d'une voix douce :_

_- C'est ça ma vie Uryuu. Une ligne droite. J'irai toujours tout droit. Je suivrai le chemin que je me tracerai moi-même sans hésitation. M'accompagneras-tu ?_

_Le regard d'Ishida se fit doux._

_- Haï Ichigo._

_Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard les deux amants étaient allongés sur le sable d'une plage. Laquelle ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais s'en moquaient. Ils étaient ensemble c'est tout ce qui leur comptaient. _

_- Ichigo, si un jour ton chemin déviait du mien, et que nous devions nous séparer par la force des choses, que ferais-tu ? _

_Le roux se tourna pour observer son compagnon. Son visage était lointain._

_- Pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Cette décision, si un jour il faut la prendre, elle dépendra de la situation. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux Uryuu._

_Il prit les lèvres si douces de son amant. Et leur étreinte devint plus chaleureuse, plus exigeante. Ils finirent par faire l'amour sur la plage comme une promesse de ne jamais oublier l'autre._

_Le lendemain lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, après de nombreux détours, les deux jeunes hommes reçurent les plaintes et les punitions de leurs pères respectifs avec le sourire._

Et un an plus tard, ils avaient du prendre la décision de se quitter. Par la force des choses, Ichigo suivant sa ligne droite comme ce qu'il avait déclaré et Ishida le quittant pour reprendre l'affaire familiale.

- Comment oublier ? Je suis vraiment un con. Ne plus aimer Uryuu ? Quelle blague.

Ichigo parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose, mais il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues plus tôt dans la journée lui paraissaient idiotes. Il s'avouait enfin qu'il aimait toujours son ex petit-ami à en crever. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface plane du mur derrière lui. Et finalement s'endormit. Ishida Ryuuken le trouva dans cette position en sortant de sa cachette. Celui-ci fut surpris. Que faisait ici l'ex de son fils ? Il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Son fils était assez grand et puis Ichigo semblait avoir bien grandit et murit. Exit le jeune homme impertinent. Enfin il était au courant, on parlait beaucoup de lui dans les magasines.

La lumière rouge au dessus du bloc s'éteignit enfin et le médecin sortit, le visage légèrement fatigué. Il se dirigea vers son patron, après tout n'était-il pas marqué « Ishida's hospital » sur la façade.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Votre fils est tiré d'affaire. Enfin si ce jeune homme ne l'avait pas ramené aussi vite et n'avait pas compressé la plaie, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. La blessure était assez mal placée mais le coup n'avait heureusement pas touché l'estomac, ni aucun organe vital.

- Très bien. Merci pour votre travail.

- Mais ce n'est rien. Par contre, si ce n'est pas indiscret, n'est-ce pas Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- C'est lui-même.

- Si ma femme le savait, elle lui sauterait dessus.

- Sauf que je vous l'interdit.

Le regard froid de l'albinos figea le médecin.

- Bien excusez-moi.

Il partit assez rapidement pour prendre en charge une autre intervention. Ryuuken soupira. Le lit où son fils reposait passa devant lui. Il se décida à ne pas réveiller le roux mais partit chercher une couverture. Chose faîtes il alla dans la chambre de son fils et le veilla. Au bout d'une petite heure, celui-ci se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage sévère de son père.

- Eh bien Uryuu, tu deviens un délinquant pour te battre dans la rue ?

Cette phrase rappela au patient le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Il se souvint de la scène avec précision jusqu'à ce qu'un « sauveur » arrive. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette personne.

- Je ne me suis pas battu. Je me suis fait agresser. Qui m'a conduit ici ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non

- C'est Ichigo.

Le brun se tendit et entendit dans sa tête la voix affolée si reconnaissable l'appeler. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela des yeux remplit de peur le fixant. Il les rouvrit et les posa sur son père :

- Où est-il ?

- Dans le couloir, il dort.

- Dort ?

- La vie de célébrité ne doit pas être très facile je pense. Et le fait de te voir dans cet état a du l'inquiéter, et a surement eu raison de lui.

- Je ne lui suis plus si important.

- Je crois le contraire. Les garçons qui t'ont agressé sont ici-même. Certes pas en salle d'opération mais ils sont quand même pas mal amochés.

Ryuuken observa la réaction de son fils. Il semblait surpris.

- Mais pourtant…

- Cesses de te voiler la face. Il le sait autant que moi, ça je peux te l'assurer, je l'ai surpris à parler tout seul dans les couloirs pendant que tu étais au bloc : « Comment oublier ? Je suis vraiment un con. Ne plus aimer Uryuu ? Quelle blague ». Ce sont ses propres mots.

Les yeux d'Ishida se remplirent peu à peu de larmes. Son père le laissa, allant rejoindre celui dans le couloir sur les sièges. En arrivant, il vit deux prunelles brunes le fixaient. Il soupira et pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui engagea la conversation :

- C'est vous la couverture ? Merci.

- De rien.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est hors d'affaire et déjà réveillé, alors si tu veux aller le rejoindre…

- Non, ça va aller. Il ne vaut mieux pas, je vais craquer.

- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? Vous êtes aussi bête l'un que l'autre. C'est pas possible ! Alors maintenant, tu lèves tes fesses de ce putain de siège et tu vas le voir !

Le ton rude de l'albinos surprit, et pas qu'un peu, le roux. Depuis quand Ishida Ryuuken parlait ainsi ? Finalement, Iichigo se leva et marcha en direction de la chambre que lui indiquait le plus vieux. Pourtant en passant à côté de lui il chuchota assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression que vous vous parliez à vous-même ?

Et il entra dans la chambre, laissant l'albinos sidéré et touché en plein cœur par les paroles.

Dans la chambre, en voyant le corps allongé et l'individu fixant un point lointain à l'horizon, il se figea. Puis doucement, la tête du patient se tourna dans sa direction et les yeux s'accrochèrent. Un murmure vint briser l'instant :

- Ichigo…

Ce fut le déclic et le roux se jeta à genou au pied du lit, prenant avec ferveur la main qu'on lui tendait. Les larmes coulèrent encore une fois d'elles-mêmes.

- Uryuu, tout ce que tu veux mais ne meurs pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant mort.

- Ichigo…

- Chut, laisses-moi terminer. En 6 ans, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Si tu as refais ta vie, je te laisserai tranquille, et si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas non plus. Mais ne meurs pas.

- Ichigo, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?

La voix douce fit relevée la tête au roux, dont les larmes avaient tracé des sillons salés sur ses joues parfaites. L'amour qu'il vit dans les yeux tout aussi embués de larmes de l'autre le fit tressaillir. Et doucement, il se redressa, s'appuyant sur le lit, son visage se positionna juste au dessus de l'autre et les lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Les yeux ne quittaient pas leurs homologues. Leur baiser était doux et tendre, sans aucun désir à part celui d'aimer, encore et toujours. Les larmes qui s'échouèrent encore sur leurs lèvres donnèrent à leur étreinte un goût salé. Et ce goût leur rappela leur promesse de sept ans en arrière, sur cette plage dont le nom leur était encore inconnu, celle de ne jamais s'oublier.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le mois qui suivit, fut au départ jonché par les visites d'Ichigo à l'hôpital. Chaque jour, sans exception, le roux passait tout le temps possible auprès de son amant retrouvé. Après la sortie de celui-ci, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à Karakura où les deux familles se réunirent. Et bizarrement, le père Ishida et le père Kurosaki semblaient beaucoup plus proche d'un coup, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le roux sous sa cape. Puis en rencontrant les yeux glacés de l'albinos, il frissonna et pourtant il y vit passer une lueur de reconnaissance qui le fit sourire sincèrement.

Uryuu changea de stationnement. Il laissait à son père l'hôpital de Karakura et prenait celui de Tokyo. En se rendant compte qu'il avait déposé son amant dans un de ses hôpitaux sans le vouloir, Ichigo s'était demandé si quelqu'un n'avait pas poster une caméra cachée quelque part. Grace à l'action de son partenaire, le roux avait pu continuer son boulot dans la même boite. Ils vivaient maintenant ensemble dans l'appartement que le jeune homme possédait sur la capitale et se retrouvait souvent à boire un verre au « bon toutou », le lieu de leur retrouvaille.

- N'empêche que ce nom me turlupine ! S'écria un jour Ichigo.

- Poses la question au propriétaire, si ça t'embête tant que ça. Soupira légèrement Uryuu devant le comportement puéril de son homme.

- Bonne idée.

Le roux se leva et alla parler au chef du bar. Le brun observa du coin de l'œil la conversation et vit un sourire amusé s'inscrire sur les traits du roux au fur et à mesure de celle-ci. Quand Ichigo revint, un air amusé sur le visage, il enlaça les épaules de son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Finalement c'est un bon nom.

- Pourquoi ?

- « Bon toutou » fait allusion à l'ancien chien du propriétaire. Il arrivait chaque fois à retrouver ce que son maître avait perdu. Maintenant, on dit que ce café a un pouvoir magique. Si tu cherches ce qui te manque, viens ici et tu le trouveras. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous n'est-ce pas ? Tu es ce qui me manquait le plus dans ma vie.

- Tout comme tu l'étais dans la mienne.

- Je t'aime Uryuu.

- Je t'aime aussi, baka.

- Ça aurait été mieux sans le baka derrière.

Le lunetteux eut un petit rire et tira le visage de l'autre pour l'embrasser.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Bonus **:

Lors des retrouvailles à l'hôpital des deux amants. Un bleuté menait la vie dur à un rougeâtre :

- Nan, c'est pas le bon vin ! T'es con ou quoi ?

- Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu prends ce qu'on te donne et tu fais pas chier !

- Attention je vais annuler mon contrat avec ta boite !

- Putain t'fais chier ! J'reviens.

- Ah aussi ! Trouve-moi un beau morceau avec qui passer la nuit Ren-chou !

- Va te faire foutre saleté de Jaggerjack !

Le tatoué sortit Grimmjow eut un petit rire.

- Tellement plus simple à manipuler qu'Ichi. Je me demande c'qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

Un petit air nostalgique, voir un petit peu triste, vit jour sur les traits du bleuté. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une tignasse rouge ne revienne en lui balançant une bouteille sur la tronche.

- Hey mais ça va pas !

- Je t'emmerde ! C'est c'que t'as d'mandé nan ? Alors tu te la boucles.

- Oooh ! Le petit veut jouer au plus fort ! Aller viens j't'attends !

S'en suivit une bagarre très étonnante, voyant des cheveux rouge par-ci et des bleus par-là. Ils firent tellement de bruit que le maître d'hôtel fut obligé de se déplacer pour les arrêter. Bien qu'il n'y parvint pas.

**FIN.**


End file.
